


Undiscovered Lovers Call

by hot_damn_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hockey, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry arrive at a hockey game separately but leave the game together. </p><p>Aka Harry gets bored of his date and there is a well placed Kiss Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered Lovers Call

**Author's Note:**

> After a 6 month hiatus, I've returned! Sorry for being gone so long. I've got a long project I'm working on right now (or rather several long projects) so don't worry. I may post some more short stuff like this in the future, so watch out for that. 
> 
> This is just a little something I wrote tonight after seeing [this](http://larrytoxic.tumblr.com/post/121707517541/kiss-cam) comic about Louis and Harry during a Kiss Cam. 
> 
> As usual, none of this is true and they are based off of their public personas. Except for Oliver, he is a figment of my imagination. 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Want a part 2? Find me on tumblr [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/). Or leave me a comment below!
> 
> Title is from Wild by Parade of Lights

Louis walked down the concrete steps, looking for their seat row, Niall trailing behind him with their beers. Niall was being extra careful not to spill any as he walked down the clunky steps. While Louis would’ve just balanced the cups, Niall insisted that sipping them was the best way to prevent spillage. Louis disagreed, but since Niall paid for the beers he couldn’t complain.

“Louis, are we almost there yet?” Niall asked, his voice barely heard over the loudness of the arena. It was Niall’s idea to go to a stupid hockey game anyways (football was more Louis’ thing) but beer and sports was always fun, no matter the sport. Louis stopped abruptly, Niall almost bumping into his back. Double checking their tickets, Louis headed down the row, counting seats until he found theirs, right next to two other blokes. Louis sat, nodding to the seat to his left for Niall to sit in. Niall sat, placing Louis’ beer in between them and his own on the other side.

Louis snuck a look to his right, trying to see who was sitting next to him. He wasn’t prepared for who was sitting there.

Chocolate brown hair that hung in waves and curls to his shoulders. A perfect nose that was the right amount of button-shaped and slanted. Rose colored lips that Louis had only ever seen in the movies. Open button up that revealed delicate collarbones. Louis had to drag his eyes away, not wanting to stare like a weirdo. On second glance, Louis noticed the hand that the guy had on his friends knee. Like they were dating or something.

“I think I want nachos,” Niall said, looking down sadly into his beer. Niall looked up to Louis, as if Niall needed approval from Louis. “Would you eat nachos if I bought nachos?” Niall added, setting his beer into his cup holder. “I really want nachos,” Niall added, trying to convince Louis that he really did need nachos.

“Niall. Go get nachos. Just go,” Louis said, sighing and rolling his eyes. Niall got up right away, leaving Louis alone with the couple to his right. Louis didn’t want to say anything, knowing it would be awkward, but it was almost more awkward to just sit in silence next to them.

“Gonna go get a snack,” the guy two seats away said, leaning over to kiss the gorgeous one’s cheek. He left out to the right, leaving Louis and this guy alone in the center. This was it. This was Louis’ opportunity to talk to this cute guy next to him.

“I’m Louis,” Louis said to introduce himself, holding out a hand for a handshake. The guy next to him turned, a bemused smile on his face as he slid his hand into Louis’ for a shake.

“Harry,” he replied, smiling lightly. “What brings you here tonight?” Harry added, quirking one eyebrow. His long fingers tapped the armrest between them, thick silver rings on his index and middle finger. A small black cross tattoo was on the web of his hand, moving with his fingers.

“My buddy, Niall, got tickets for us. Hockey is more his thing, though,” Louis said, shrugging lightly. “I’d rather be at a footie game or watching tv but it’s always good to get out,” Louis added, looking out to the ice rink where the zamboni was circling the floor.

“Same. My date, Oliver, he loves hockey. Can’t get enough of it. Can’t stop talking about it whenever we hang out. Since I had never seen it, he thought it might be good to go to a game,” Harry said, leaning on the armrest and towards Louis. Louis could feel Harry’s presence next to him, making Louis self conscious about his arm movements.

“Two hockey virgins, we are,” Louis said, smirking. He looked over to Harry, into his green eyes that were trained on Louis. It had been a while since anyone, even the guys he dated, looked at him with such interest. “Have you ever been to a footie match?” Louis asked, quirking one eyebrow.

“Yes, I have been to one of those. Quite a few, since I go to University of Manchester. My friends drag me to ever game all because I said I fancied one of the players one time,” Harry said, rolling his eyes as if to say _silly me._  

“Which player?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows in interest. Harry looked nervous to answer, biting his lip gently, as if he had to think about it. He probably wasn’t expecting that kind of answer.

“Used to fancy number 28. He is the best midfielder I’ve seen in the league,” Harry said, looking off to the right as if lost in thought. He looked back to Louis, his smile drooping. “That was last season though. This season Oliver and his friends insist I go to rugby instead. They laugh when I tell them that football is the superior sport,” Harry added, lifting one hand to gently touch his smiling mouth.

Louis couldn’t help but grin knowingly. “It’s funny that you say you fancied number 28 because _I’m_ number 28, midfielder,” Louis said watching Harry’s face for his reaction. Louis rested his arm on the armrest and his head on his chin, smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed but regained his composure, sitting up straighter and clearing his throat. “I knew you looked familiar,” Harry said, smiling and pointing at Louis in recognition. “Usually I’m admiring you from afar, though,” Harry added.

“Got two nachos!” Niall said loudly from Louis’ right, interrupting Louis and Harry’s conversation. Harry raised an eyebrow before turning to where his date, Oliver, was walking back into their row.

“You know that you’re going to eat both of them, right?” Louis said, rolling his eyes when Niall tried to offer him some. Niall shrugged, putting both platters into his lap, picking chips off of both. Louis grabbed his beer and sipped, turning to say something to Harry when an announcer came on loudly, introducing the two teams. Louis leaned back to his own seat, watching the ice and trying not to watch the beautiful guy next to him.

***

With Niall so deep in whatever food he had bought over the course of the first half of the game and Harry’s date Oliver so engrossed in the game, it left Louis and Harry in the center, gabbing away like old friends. From which professors they hated to worst barista’s at the campus coffeehouse, Louis and Harry kept a constant stream of conversation going on between them, commenting occasionally on the game and how hard it was to see the tiny little puck fly between the players.

Louis couldn’t help but notice the glares that were shot his way by Oliver. Every time Oliver would look to Harry he would shoot Louis a look, glaring at the way their forearms pressed together on the armrest between them and the way their heads leaned together to better hear each other over the loud noise of the arena. By halfway through the second half, Oliver had nearly given up on even trying to talk to his date, preferring to sulk as if it wasn’t his fault that he bored his date to death with sports.

During a timeout, Harry leaned away to talk to Oliver, a hushed argument between them. Louis turned to Niall, sipping the beer he was still nursing from the beginning of the game, not bothering to drink it with Harry sitting next to him.

“Feeling chatty tonight,” Niall commented, nodding to Harry. “Does his boyfriend mind you monopolizing him?” Niall added cheekily. Louis reached over and swatted Niall’s leg, causing him to dribble a bit of beer onto himself.

Louis was about to say something when the Kiss Cam came onto the jumbotron, the pink heart frame currently focused on some old couple, the wife leaning in for a peck. Louis didn’t bother replying to Niall, watching as the camera flipped from couple to couple until finally Louis recognized the couple onscreen.

“Hey, that’s Harry and Oliver,” Niall commented, as if it wasn’t obvious. They were arguing, heads bent together. Harry looked up to see the jumbotron, nudging Oliver. Instead of leaning in for a kiss, Oliver rolled his eyes and turned his face away, being a prissy brat for nothing.

Harry turned to Louis, mouthing ‘ _you wanna_ ’ as if it were a question. Louis leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry’s, their lips moving in sync as the crowd roared around them, lips and tongue moving together as if they had kissed a thousand times before.

After a few moments, Louis pulled away, out of breath. “That was nice,” Louis said quietly so that only Harry could hear. Harry bit his lip, smiling as he pulled all the way back.

“Hey, asshole!” Oliver said, leaning over Harry, his finger pointing in Louis’ face. “Keep your hands off of my date, you dirty rat,” Oliver added, snarling slightly. For someone who had just passed on a kiss from his date, he was rather mad that Louis had done the job for him.

“You fookin’ loser! Couldn’t even kiss your date for the Kiss cam!” Louis said, smirking. Louis looked to Harry, his expression softening. “How do you feel about getting out of here?” Louis asked, biting his lip.

Harry looked between his angry date and Louis, making his decision. “Yeah, let’s get out of this stupid place,” Harry said, a grin consuming his face. Giddily they stood, Louis reaching to link his hand with Harry’s as they started to leave, stepping over Niall’s legs.

“Hey, how the fuck am I supposed to get home? You drove me here,” Niall said, holding a beer in one hand and showing his exasperation with the other. Although Niall seemed kind of mad, he had this grin on his face like he was happy that Louis had found some guy to kiss the heck out of at a hockey game.

“Take an Uber. I’ll see you back at our flat,” Louis said, pulling a twenty out of his pocket and putting it in Niall’s hand, fluffing his hair before pulling Harry down their aisle and towards the exit, a giddy feeling strung between them.

“Can’t believe I just ditched my date,” Harry said, slowing them down as they walked up the stairs. “Can’t believe I just kissed the footballer I fancied last season,” Harry added to Louis as they walked out of the arena and outside to the cold air.

“Better believe it because you’re about to do it again,” Louis said, reaching up and hooking his free arm behind Harry’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.   

 

 


End file.
